1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighters and, in particular, to a lighter-key-holder arrangement.
2. Related Art
Previously, there has been provided a lighter having a key-holder connected thereto by a chain or ring attached to the body of the lighter, whereby it can be used to light a stove. For this purpose, the lighter is provided with a key-holder ring directly attached to the lighter's body or connected thereto by a chain, which key-holder ring can be hanged from a hook or the like fastened to a wall near the stove. The lighter-key-holder comprises additionally a thread for connecting the lighter to the hook or the like to prevent the lighter from being removed from its proper position to serve other purposes or from accidentally falling off the hook.